I'm the real life Avatar
by just a liar
Summary: Santana always had a peculiar interest in what was happening in the world, and that included mutants. When she discovers she can manipulate water, wind, earth and fire she realizes she'll have to face the consequences of having such gifts. Brittana, Faberry and others.
1. Elements

Hey there (:

As some of you know, I've been thinking of a superhero/glee fic, but I came to the realization it would be Xmen/Glee fic.

Brittana, Faberry, Klaine and some others will be present further more into the story. It will mainly focus on Santana.

It will not follow the storyline directly, I mean, she hasn't met Brittany and some other people and there's no Glee Club.

Don't worry, The Whole cast will be a mutant, but they'll just meet later on.

So, let's begin :)

* * *

It all started when she was 9.

She had just finished having breakfast with her parents as they always did.

Her father was reading the newspaper and her mother was washing the dishes.

"Can I turn the Tv?" Santana asked her parents

"I don't think it is go-"

"Let her be, Maria. Yes you can, Santanita. Just be ready for school, ok?"

"Sure thing dad."

The younger latina ran to the living room and hurled herself to the couch.

She hears her mother say something in protest and his father repeating "Let her be".

She turns on the Tv and put in on the news channel; she had always had a peculiar interest in knowing what was going in the world and her parents accepted it.

_"In other news, the President of The United States has cleared up some things in his last speech." _

Santana hums softly as the recorded speech started.

_"I'm here to open the world's eyes. We have known the existance of mutants for a time and some people may consider them acceptable, but they are not. Last night, a mutant burnt down a building with 12 people in it. This isn't new, there have been manifastations of this abnormal people all around the world and we have came to the following realization: They are a threat to us and we must either control them or erradicate them. If this disturbs continue, the United States of America government won't hesitate to tak action. We will ki-"_

Santana hadn't realized her father was next to her and that her mother was by the door.

"Why did you turn it off?" Santana asks her father who still has the remote control in his hand

"I... It's getting late for school. Let's go Santanita, hurry up."

Santana looks at her wristwatch.

_7:00_

They have 20 minutes left to get to the school and it's not even a 5 minutes ride.

_"Something is definitely wrong." _Santana thinks as she gets out of her house.

* * *

Everything got worse when she was 12.

Mayhem was created because the government implemented the measures they threatened to use.

The chasing of mutants was increasing and it was normal to hear about mutant attacks of mutants being attacked; either option terrified Santana to the death.

But that wasn't the only thing that messed everything up.

It was just a normal summer day in Lima; People had all their fans on and anyone who was sane enough was preparing a a big jar of lemonade.

Santana sighed as she played with her straw.

She had just put some ice cubes in her glass and they'd already melted.

_"I wish I had more cubes" _Santana thought as she intently watched her glass.

Suddenly, the glass begun shaking violently and Santana stared in awe; it was getting colder and colder until Santana couldn't hold it.

She dropped the glass and shook her frozen hand.

As she looked the glass closer it was full of... cubes?

_"A genie?"_

Santana poked the cubes and picked them up.

The cubes shaked again and started melting, transforming themselves into a ball of water.

"Cool" Santana muttered as the ball moved from hand to hand

"I wonder if..."

_Ice_.

The ball became a frozen spear.

"Santana! We are home!"

Santana dropped the spear and made it melt._  
_

_"Mutant."_

She'd just realized she'd have to live being different.

* * *

Santana couldn't believe it could get worser.

Only a year had passed since the incident and she'd already learnt to control her power; but she didn't know she'd to face with more... abilities.

It was a mild October afternoon, the leaves were falling down the trees and the breeze moved her hair gracefully.

Santana crushed all the leaves that were in her way, loving the sound each one of them created.

To her left, a whirlwind of leaves was created and she smiled at the sight of it.

When it stopped, she mimicked the way it moved and was surprised when the whirlwind started again.

She decided to move her hand faster and the leaves followed.

"Yeah, I think it would be interesting for a war between mutants and normal people like us to begin."

_Voices._

Santana panicked as she realized people were behind her.

She ceased her hand and watched the leaves crumble in a pile.

Her heart beat was so fast it felt her heart was hammering her chest.

_"Great, now I'm a double freak" _Santana thought as she ran away from the "normal" people

* * *

The governement talked about a war when she was 15.

No more abilities had appeared and Santana was glad.

It was Spring and Santana and her Family had gone to a short camping trip.

Her mother and Father had went to the nearby town for god knows what, leaving Santana alone with the perfect opportunity to practice her control.

She experimented for a while with water because there was no strong air current here, but grew bored after an hour.

She sat down for a while but got immediately on her feet when she realized she had sat in a rock.

"Stupid rock." Santana muttered

She motioned it to levitate carelessly and spun it in the air.

"Wait. There is no air current in here..."

She dropped the rock and sighed.

_"And now, let's add earth."_

* * *

She was 17 when it happened for the last time.

But this time, the world saw.

She was just arriving to school when she saw it.

At the entrance of Mc Kinley High there was a big white tent with a few students in there.

_"Great. Loser Reunion." _

She approached the entrance with her HBIC glare.

She was almost at the door when a weird man took her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked when she saw the man approaching her arm with a syringe

_Blood test._

She had heard that's the only way to know if you are a mutant or not.

She pushed the man away and did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Before she could blink, she was surrounded.

She took a deep breath and extended her arms

"You want to fight, huh? Well then, you'll have your fight!"

She lifted her left hand and a barrier of pavement was created, and to her right, a barrier of air.

More and more people surrounded her and she kept the same routine, but now, the whole glee club was helping her.

Puck could clone himself, Rachel had a sonic scream, Kurt had Telekinesis, Finn coated himself in metal, Tina teleported, Mike had super speed and Karofsky had super human strength.

Soon enough, they were the only ones standing.

Suddenly, the weirdo approached her from behind and before she could react, he had extracted blood.

She pushed him away again and motioned everyone to follow her; no one protested.

She felt her hand burning, but she shrugged it off and kept walking.

After a while, Rachel decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Santana..."

"What?"

"Your... hand is on fire."

Santana looked down and found out it was true.

"I'm the god damn avatar..." She muttered and everyone laughed


	2. Angel and Little Jean

Hey Hey Hey :)

I'm so happy with the response to this fic, thank you very much to all of you.

Thanks to Kiggy101 , yellowroses257, strix171, lovemybestfriends and smash1218 for subscribing.

Thanks to Kiggy101 for reviewing.

Thanks to StarryEyedGleek, Salamander92, skittlevania13, lovemybestfriends and Reader00003 for adding it to favorites.

I came with the idea of writing this chapter about Brittany's ability.

* * *

_"She's the perfect child."_

_"Our Golden Girl."_

_"We couldn't have created better.__"_

Lies.

Those are the lies her parents tell to everyone they talk to.

She's not even even close to that description.

* * *

She's 9 when she finally hears about it.

It's a normal day in the Pierce Residence; her father is mainly ignoring her and her mother is doing god knows what.

She's absentmindedly watching the TV when there's a news flash.

She yawns softly as she hears something about a boring speech of The President.

_"I'm here to open the world's eyes. We have known the existance of mutants for a time and some people may consider them acceptable, but they are not. Last night, a mutant burnt down a building with 12 people in it. This isn't new, there have been manifastations of this abnormal people all around the world and we have came to the following realization: They are a threat to us and we must either control them or erradicate them. If this disturbs continue, the United States of America government won't hesitate to take action. We will ki-"_

His father stands next to the now turned off television, staring blankly at it.

"Dad?" Brittany asks lightly

"What is it." He replies coldly

"Why did you turn off the Tv?"

Her father sighs and exits the room, patting her head as he walks by.

"They are bad people, Brittany. In fact, we shouldn't call them people; they are beasts, they are unhuman, they are freaks that shouldn't be allowed to live. They shouldn't exist, but they do, and we must eliminate them because they are a threat."

Brittany had never heard her father talk with so much hate, not even when he discussed with his employees; but Brittany had never heard her father talk with so much... fear.

Brittany just sighed and snuggled in the couch.

_"I wish... I wish I could fly."_

* * *

She was 12 when she actually saw one.

A mutant.

Quinn (her best friend since she was 6) and her were walking back to her house, returning from the ice cream parlor.

Out of nowhere, a blue man appeared infront of her.

None of the three dared to move and suddenly, a shiver ran through the blondes spine.

The man smiled and chuckled.

"Xavier told me you'll be powerful in some years. Curiosity got the best of me." He said

"Curiosity killed the cat." Quinn replied softly

"Yes indeed blondie, but I'm no feline at all."

The girls stayed silent and the man laughed again.

He approached Quinn and whispered something Brittany couldn't understand, but by the look in Quinn's face, it wasn't good.

Then, he whispered softly in her ear.

"See you later, Angel."

And with that, he was gone; leaving the blondes to wonder the meaning of "Little Jean" and "Angel".

* * *

A year has passed since the incident and none of them dares to mention it.

They are afraid of... well, they don't know what they are afraid of, but they know they are afraid of _something._

Brittany wakes up earlier than usual that fateful day.

There's something in her back that's bothered her all night and made her sleep face down.

She heads absentmindely to the bathroom and rubs her eyes sleepily.

She scratches her back but stops when she realizes there's a small budge in it.

She lifts her shirt up and lets a small scream out when she sees two small bumps in her scapulas.

She just stood there for a while gaping to them and poking then from time to time, until she stopped doing so because it hurt.

She just hoped this things would wo away.

* * *

It takes 8 months for the bumps to change.

They transform to something even more terrorific.

_Wings._

She'd watched them change and grow, ending being radiantly beautiful.

Still, she hated them, despised them with everything she had and even came to the extreme of cutting them off.

She has lost the count of how many times she has cut them.

_5, 10, 25, 40... _

Besides, who cares?

For others they are only numbers, for her, it's nightmares.

It would be easy to think that after so much times of doing it, it would hurt less, but in reality, it hurts worse than before.

Yeah, it is easier to do it, one cut here one cut there and it's done, but each time they create more pain, they grow stronger, quicker and even more beautiful than before.

She stopped the day someone found out what she did.

No, she didn't actually tell it; she thought it.

And for Quinn, that was enough.

She always managed to avoid thinking about it, but that morning had been insane.

She'd cut them in midnight and when she woke up, they were there again, so she'd cut them again.

She could feel the harness tightening as she walked through the park with Quinn.

_"I need to buy a new one if want to stop this things from bulging my clothes." _She thought as she ordered a corndog

Silence prevailed as the teenagers sat in one of the benches.

Million of thoughts about her abnormality ran through her mind until a familiar voice stopped them.

_"You are really loud, you know?_"

"What?"

_"I said, you are really loud."_

"I know what you said. I meant-Wait, how are you inside my head!" Brittany asked bewildered as she turned to see Quinn

Quinn chuckled softly and smiled.

_"I'm a mutant, you silly. And I know you are a mutant too. In fact, I can track mutants and you were the first in my radar."_

"You mean, you knew about my... difference and didn't confront me?"

_"It's not like I discovered it a long time ago, but yes, I knew. I just thought you'd tell me one day or that I'd confront you, like right now."_

Another silence until Quinn decided it was enough.

_"They are beautiful."_

"How do you know?"

_"I know, because you think so too, and I can also see through your memory."_

"Hey! You shouldn't do that. My memories are only mine."

A laugh erupted from both their throats.

They locked eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy you confronted me."

_"Me too."_

* * *

They were 16 when she let Quinn see them.

After weeks of harassment and pleading unpleasant telepathy, Brittany obliged.

Besides, Quinn said it was unfair because she had already showed her power.

They were in the roof top of the Pierce Corporation and and hour had already passed since they arrived.

"That's enough! Show them now!"

"Just let me prepare myself."

"Prepare? We've been here for at least an hour!"

Brittany sighed knowing Quinn was right, so she took a deep breath and began to unbutton her shirt.

Quinn smiled with delight as she saw Brittany was wearing one of the several t-shirts she'd designed for her; with a hole in the back big enough for her to fit her wings.

There was a light breeze and in that moment Brittany stretched her wings.

Both blondes stared in awe as they saw the wings for the real first time; Brittany had never dared to open them fully and was as happy as Quinn when she could admire them properly.

"So beautiful" Quinn muttered and Brittany could only agree

* * *

It was a matter of time and Brittany knew that.

At the age of 17 her father discovered her secret.

It was unexpected to say the least, for him to deliberately attack her with a syringe and immediately testing her blood.

Then, attacking her again this time sedating her and later on waking up tied down in a quirurgical bed.

"Why?" she asks before they are about to inject her

"Because this is the cure. It will make you normal, make you like us. You'll stop being a freak and... all those things."

"Dad." she motions him to get closer

"This is no disease and you can't 'cure' me!"

In seconds, she's out of the bends and with her wings extended.

Before someone can do something she hurls herself out the window and heads to the only place she can think of.

_"Quinn_."

As she flies, she realizes something.

Her wish had came true.

* * *

Quinn feels her approaching and is out of her house before she gets there.

As she descends, the smaller blonde wraps her arms around her.

"They know. And they don't like it." Quinn mutters

"Same here."

They escape.

They fly.

Far away from their families.

Finding in them nothing but hate for their difference.

To a place where they'll be fully accepted.

To a safe heaven they heard of.

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.


	3. Being different is what makes youspecial

Hey :)

Thanks to for Forgetyou , akwardchild, MusicFlowsWithin, crzymex, BumbaMumbaJimJams, Remy13, snixxjuice214 and x-MzHyde-x for subscribing.

Thanks to Kiggy101, skittlevania13, BumbaMumbaJimJams, snixxjuice214 and MusicFlowsWithin for reviewing.

Thanks to snixxjuice214 for adding it to favorites.

So... this is... well, I have no idea where this chapter's heading.

And, to snixxjuice214:

I thought you'd never ask ;D Sure as hell will, she's already planned to :)

* * *

The group of Mc Kinley High mutants had no idea where they were going; well, except for Santana who was leading the way.

The teens were tired from walking and the majority of them was rambling about their state, but they stop when Santana kindly asked them to shut up.

"I swear that if you don't shut it, Imma go all Lima Heights with you."

That phrase was enough for everyone to be silent, even Rachel, until they arrived their destiny.

* * *

No one ever thought Santana's house would be so... welcoming.

Everyone stared the house in awe until Santana snapped at them.

"Unless you want the police, FBI or whatever those crazy people are to catch up with us I suggest you to enter right now."

The teens settled down in the living room and stood nervously in silence.

"Wait for me here."

And with that, the Latina left the confused Highschoolers to sort their thoughts.

* * *

Santana takes the stairs to her parents room as million thoughts run through her head.

She hasn't even opened the door when her mom interrupts her.

"Come on in."

Santana enters slowly and sinks in the sight infront of her.

Her mother and her father both with tears in their eyes, watching a piece of paper her father is holding.

"Are you-" _mutants too? _Santana tries to ask but her father cuts in

"No."

"Technically, we should be, but we aren't." Her mother whispers

"What?"

"What your mom is trying to say, is that we both have a dormant gene, the x-gene. We should have the powers, but instead of having them, they all were inherited to you."

"My father was a mutant. He could control fire but her kept it hidden to the world. Only my mother and I knew, that is until I told your father about it. I was surprised, to say the least, that her mother was also a mutant and that she could control water." Her mother explained trying to make things clearer, but failing horribly and making everything worse

"They warned us about one thing. That you'd be a special case; no other child had possessed two parents with a dormant x-gene and grandparents with active genes."

Santana just half-smiled.

_"Seems I was destined to be a queer since I was conceived."_

Apparently, she hadn't thought the last part because her mother's face paled.

"You are no Queer..." her father muttered

"Yes I am! I can fucking control the elements since I was 12 and you are telling me that?"

Her father just shakes his head and chuckled.

"What?" Santana asks with anger.

"Being different is what makes you special." He quotes

Something clicked in Santana's head as she heard the words.

"You told me that when you were younger."

**_Flashback_**

_Mr. Lopez was literally a bunch of nerves._

_He had just parked outside of Santana's school after recieving a call from the Principal._

_He had been informed that Santana had got in an argument with another kid and that she'd also failed a test._

_The reason of the fight, as a matter of a fact, was the failed test._

_Just before he opened his door, her daughter entered into the car and smiled at him._

_"Hi daddy." She says as she kisses his cheek_

_"Hey there, Santanita."_

_After that, Santana began talking about her day._

_"Today, the teacher made us a special test.__It only had a question and guess what? I was the first to finish_" Santana announced happily

_"Congratulations Santanita. And which was the question?" He questions as she sees Santana bounce excitedly in the back seat._

_"It was: What do you want to be when you grow up?" He blinks a few times and can't help but wonder how could a kid fail a test like that_

_"What did you answer?"_

_"Different."_

_"Different?"_

_"Yes, papi. Different."_

_"And why different? Why not a police offficer, a singer or an astronaut?"_

_"Because, being different is what makes you special, right?"_

_He can only nod numbly as he realizes how right her daughter is.**  
**_

_**End of** **Flashback.**_

There's a brief silence but Santana breaks it after beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What's that?" she asks signalling the piece of paper

"An Invitation."

"To what?"

_1...2...3..._

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

There's a creaking behind her, and Santana notices her... friends, for the lack of a better word, eavesdropping the conversation.

"... We are going."

* * *

I think it was good considering I had no plot in mind.

Hope you liked it!


	4. Arrivals,Incredible powers & Locked eyes

Hey :)

Thanks to everyone who subscribed, added to favorite and reviewed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Brittany questions for the umpteenth time

"No." Quinn answers while tightly gripping the stearing wheel from the van they had... taken without permission

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"Are we there yet?"

...

"Are we ther-"

"Don't you even think about it." Quinn says cutting the other blonde off

Brittany can't help but giggle softly because of the chosen words.

Quinn had said think and well, she's a telepath so it's like, an insinuation.

Brittany took a deep breath but before she could talk Quinn hit her lightly in the stomach.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed as she crossed her arms

"What?" Quinn asks with a smile tugging her lips

"That hurt." Brittany replies with a pout while clutching her stomach

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Hey, Britt."

"Yeah?

"Are we there yet?"

Brittany frowns while Quinn chuckles and smirks smugly.

She's going to let Quinn win... for this time.

* * *

After another hour, Brittany's running of ideas of how achieve her objective: Getting Quinn mad.

It feels as if a light bulb turned on over her head because she's came up with the best idea of all times.

Singing.

The taller blonde clears her throat loudly causing more tension and smiles softly.

"There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-O. B-I-N-G-O. B-I-N-G-O. And Bingo was his name-o." Brittany saw Quinn's hands twitch lightlty and she knew it was working

"There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo wa-"

"Stop! For God's sake, please stop singing!" Quinn snaps as she clutches her head quickly

Brittany just giggles softly and pats Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinnie?"

No response comes so Brittany continues.

"I've got an offer to make you."

"Tell me about it."

"Look, we've been here for almost 8 hours and I'm getting really uncomfortable. So, how about we fly the rest of the way?"

Quinn's first thoughts were 'You're crazy' and 'I'm not gonna let you carry me', but as she realized she was also uncomfortable and tired she decided to accept the proposition.

"Fine." Quinn grunted with a huff

Brittany can just bounce in her seat excitedly as Quinn slowly stops the car situating it in the edge of the road.

In a blink of an eye, Brittany is already out with her wings extended.

With a sigh, Quinn approaches Brittany and closes her eyes preparing herself for what's about to come.

She hears wings flapping and her feet stop touching the ground.

"We better get there soon." she mutters as Brittany just laughs softly

* * *

"How much have we been flying?" Quinn asks while she rubs her temples

"Dunno, maybe and hour." Brittany responds with a shrug

"I'm tired."

"I'm the one doing the work, it's me who should be tired!"

"We're both tired, but I drived for 8 hours, so, to be fair, you have to fly 8 hours to say you're tired."

"No way! I'm carrying you so that's double effort."

"Well then, you'll have to fly for 3 more hours."

Getting no response, Quinn knows her 'logic' has worked.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

...

"My donkey personification is way better than yours Quinn."

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

"I'm tired Quinn."

"I know, but the 4 hours haven't even passed."

"They've already passed! I've counted them in my wristwatch."

"You had a wristwatch and didn't tell me!"

"You never asked and you never bothered to look down and see it."

"You've got a point, but you know I'm afraid of heights."

"That's what makes carrying you interesting."

"Meanie."

"You still love me."

"That doesn't stop you from being a meanie."

"True story."

"Oh please, don't start quoting those... things."

"They are called memes, and I'll quote them all I want. Problem?"

"I'll stop talking to you if you continue doing this."

"Challenge Accepted."

"I'm not joking."

"You don't say..."

Silence.

"You won't talk to me? Seriously?"

"I'll kill you if you don't stop quoting."

"I think what you were trying to say was: Your death will be slow and agonizing."

They were so inmersed in their discussion, if it could be named like that, that none of them had noticed they were fastly approaching some trees.

"Hey Britt, Watch out!" Quinn yells just in time for Brittany to avoid it

"Phew that was clo-"

"Move!"

Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Up. Down. Down. Up. Up. Left. Left. Right. A combination of commands in order for them to survive.

Having avoided what seemed the last tree, they both sigh in relief; though it doesn't last more than 10 seconds, because a tree ended up being infront of them.

Quinn remains unharmed as Brittany dodges the obstacle, but her right wing doesn't run with the same luck as it forcefully clashes against the tree.

"Damn it." The taller blonde mutters as she holds Quinn closer to herself

She tries to extend her wing but fails to do so and just manages to inflict more pain.

"Brittany..." Quinn whispers lightly

"I... I think I broke my wing."

"What are we goona do?" Quinn asks dumbly while panicking

"Just hold on tight." Brittany says as she hurls towards what seems their destination

They descend quickly and Brittany switches her place so her back is facing the ground, protecting Quinn from any harm.

She doesn't dare to turn her head around, so she just closes her eyes and wishes for the best.

When her back hits the ground, it isn't as forceful as she imagined, but it still hurts like hell and she thinks she broke both her wings.

Quinn blinks and stands up hesitantly.

Her head is throbbing and she realizes why as her head bumps into something.

"A forcefield." she whispers excitedly as she makes it dissapear

Suddenly, she realizes what happened as she sees people surrounding them.

"Britt, Oh god, please talk to me." Quinn exclaims worriedly as she kneels beside her

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to, stand up."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as hell."

Both blondes stand up at the same time and as they do, they hear gasps from the spectators.

"Hey kids, what's wrong? We hear some cr-" A blonde woman begins to say but stops as soon as she sees what's happening

"Yeah, Mrs. Holliday, Mrs. Pillsbury and I hea-" A man with curly hair and some weird looking glasses also stops as he and a redheaded woman come to a halt

Brittany just chuckles and tries to extend her wings.

She hisses loudly, but doesn't stop trying.

In a matter of seconds, something incredible happens.

Bones crack as the wings accomodate themselves infront of everyone eyes; the blood begins to dissapear and she is finally able to open them fully.

The wings seemingly shine as Brittany flaps them testing them.

No one dared to talk, that is until another blonde with really short hair, accompained by five teenagers, arrived to the scene.

"That's some pair of wings, kid. Now, you blondies, come with me."

Both girls nod knowing that not following orders was a bad idea.

"Lopez and Allerdyce! Don't even think about it, come here immediately."

"Aw man, I told you it was a bad idea to try to flee." The latina says while scratching the back of her head

"It was worth a try." the boy replies earning a smack in the head

"Eventhough I really enjoy seeing you acting like babies, we've got to see Professor Xavier."

Everyone snickers as they make their way through the halls.

The house is enormous and Brittany is impressed, to say the least.

Before she realizes it, the woman is knocking a big wodden door.

Brittany is a bunch of nerves and starts making different stories in her mind of what's going to happen, but her thoughts are interrupted as she hears a 'Come in' in her head.

Quinn also jumps in surprise the same time she does and the other kids laugh at their reactions.

"The Professor is a telepath." The Latina whispers in her ear making shivers run down her spine

Brittany nods as they enter to the office.

"I've been waiting for you." Professor Xavier says as her turns to face them

"And no Santana, you aren't getting out of this one." he adds making everyone laugh softly

"Neither do you, Bobby, John and Marie."

Another round of laughs occur and tension disappears

"Anyways, welcome, Brittany and Quinn. I'm happy you finally managed to find your way here."

The girls nod again signalling their thanks.

"Mrs. Sylvester, I know you think what these kids did is an attrocity, but I want you to realize they are just children."

"I know bu-"

"No buts, how about they show these girls around and we'll discuss about this later?"

Mrs. Sylvester grumbles but accepts, retreating.

"Go look around, and have a good time."

As soon as they closed the door, everyone sighed.

"I thought I was going to die." the brown haired boy says with relief

"I thougt so too! It's my first week and it's the fifth time I've been sent to the Professor's Office

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is John Allerdyce, but for you ladies, it's Pyro." He says as he takes out his lighter and creates a fire ball

The girls look at it with awe, but not for long because a jet of water turns it off and soakes Pyro's shirt.

"I'm cooler than you." Santana says as she snaps her fingers creating a little flame

"Show off."

"Maybe, but I control 4 and you control just one. Anyways, ignore that neandarthal who calls himself my best friend. I'm Santana." The latina says as she extends her hand

Quinn shakes it quickly but as soon as Brittany touches Santana's hand it's like a surge of electricity flows between the two.

They lock eyes and get lost in each other.

"I'm Brittany. A pleasure." Brittany says withtout breaking contact

"The pleasure is all mine." Santana replies and they hear a 'That's how it's done' and a huff that make Brittany giggle while Santana just chuckles

Only seconds pass, but it feels like an eternity for both girls and the expectators.

Another seconds pass until the magic is broken by Marie tripping over them.

"I'm sorry." Marie lies

"It's... nothing" Santana answers and turns back to blue eyes

Another loud huff that causes the boys to snicker.

"Come on, we have to show you around and you also have to meet our friends." She says as she takes Brittany's hand making them both blush

* * *

At the end of the day, Brittany and Quinn find themselves getting ready to bed.

They were assigned as roomates and couldn't be happier.

Their day was quite agitated, they'd explored almost all the school and they'd met Santana's friends.

Noah, commonly known as 'Puck' clones himself, Rachel (who had and instant connection with Quinn) has a sonic scream, Kurt has Telekinesis, Finn coates himself in metal, Tina is a teleporter, Mike has super speed and David has super human strength.

As they turn off the light Brittany giggles softly.

"What is it?" Quinn asks sleepily

"Everything went better than expected."

"Oh God Why?"

"See, you are starting to use them too!"

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**I'm leaving for vacations so I won't be able to update or write until the next month or so. I'm not giving up on this story or any other story. I leave tomorrow, but I maybe update one last time. Maybe, I'm not so sure. Thanks for reading the story and this note and I hope you like it (the story, obviously)**

**Temporary goodbye,**

**Sincerely, Just a liar.**

**postscript: Please review :)**


	5. Showdown

Hey hey hey! I'm finally back, miracle isn't it?

I'm sorry I didn't update (as always), but Highschool life is even hectier than I thought.

I should be doing homework, but, let's face it, no one does homework anymore.

Hope you like it.

* * *

It's an incredibly warm october morning and the Professor decided to take the students on a field trip.

The New Directions, as Santana's friends and the newly added Brittany and Quinn liked to call themselves, were walking aimlessly and currently engaged in a discussion of which was the coolest superhero.

"Superman is definitely the best superhero." Sam, who could control electricity, said while crossing his arms

"I agree with Sam. He's only affected by Kryptonite." Artie, who could control technology, stated matter-of-a-factly

"Naw, I'm the best superhero." Pyro said with a cocky voice

"In your dreams, Pyro. And shut it Trouty, the best superhero is Iron Man." Santana replied with a smirk

"Hell to the no! He shouldn't even be considered as a superhero." Mercedes, who could become invisible, yelled angrily

"He surely is, and he's definitely the coolest." Puck said with a smile in his face

"Why are you so sure he is the best superhero?" Finn asked with a constipated face

"Because he's intelligent, rich and he-"

"Is a bigger playboy than Hugh Heffner." Puck said cutting off Santana

"I was going to say he had the coolest suit, but scratch that." the Latina shrugged and high fived

"Ugh, _Boys_." Quinn huffed and everyone laughed

"With everything anatomy has shown me, I'm no boy, Fabray. Besides, you thought the same, didn't you?" Santana mocks with a smirk as she sees Quinn blush madly

"Shut it, Lopez."

This had became a routine, some joking, some fightings and finally some-

_Boom._

The whole building trembles and people start screaming.

The pack of teenagers find themselves incredibly freaking out.

They hear Mrs. Holliday and Mrs. Gray shouting at them, but there´s too much ruckus to even move.

Cracks appear in the ground and they are divided in groups.

Santana turns to her sides and finds out she's completely alone.

"Great, just great."

From the big whole in the roof, a weird looking man levitates and approaches them.

"No me gusta." Santana mutters while stretching her arms

"Get away from them, Magneto!" Cyclops shouts and shoots some rays towards him

Suddenly, he is tackled to the ground by a really buffy man.

"Well hey there, young mutants." The so called Magneto speaks up with a smile "As you've heard, my name is Magneto. I'm looking for... what was her name? Oh, yes, Santana Marie Lopez." he adds with the same smile plastered in his face

There are some gasps and she hears Mrs. Holliday screaming 'No', but she's soon silence by a Toad-looking man.

Santana takes one step forward decisively.

"How do you know my name?" She asks with venom in her voice

"Well, my dear, you are cataloged as a category ED mutant." Magneto replies simply

"And that is?"

"Extremely Dangerous. A category created specially for the two of us." He says with a smirk

"Stop it Max. It's not your place to tell her that." Professor X's voice resounds in what is left of the building

"Charles! What a lovely ocassion! I have to say it was incredibly rude that you didn't tell me of your discovery before." He says while pointing at Santana

"She's no discovery, Max. She's not a tool or force you can use in your dreamed war; she's a person and you won't corrupt her."

"How dare you say I'd do that! I'm not _that _heartless."

"You are, douchebag." Cyclops mutters loud enough to be hear and earns himself a kick in the stomach

"Please don't interrupt, Scott. I've got to have a word with my fellow ED mutant." He said before lowering himself slowly

Everyone was about to set into action but Magneto talked before they did it.

"If anyone of you try to do something, _anything. _I assure you my reaction will not be good at all."

They all turned around to see the Professor, but he just sighs and motions them to stay.

When Magneto and Santana are at eye level, they spend various seconds in an stare contest.

"I see it. That flame, it's in your eyes. You want equality but you also want respect, you have the power to do what you want, but still, you are already whipped, arent' you?" He started earning a growl from Santana "See? That's what I'm talking about! You have the spark to begin a fire, a big, enormous fire that would give you what you want. If you joined my cause, no, _our _cause, you'd have your so loved equality, even more, you'd have the superiority you deserve and more. You'd have the upper hand, just like you deserve without doubt. But the only problem is where you're standing know; look around you, do you really want to be with these weaklings? To achieve your goal, you just have to be in the right side." he ended while stretching his hand

After some seconds, Santana's hand started to raise until it was clutching Magneto's ligtly.

She could hear the curses and 'How can she' that begun to be heard, but she cleared her voice.

"I have the flame, literally, I also have all the power you need to achieve whatever your goal is. I do want the power, I do want that respect and the feeling of superiority." Magneto's smirk couldn't get any wider. "However," with that word, his smile faltered "A war is not the way, destroying normal people is not the way, because that would include us too, we are not mutants, we are people, too, having an ability is a bonus in our DNA. And these 'weaklings' are my friends and I want them by my side for the rest of my life. Look around you, do you even think you have a chance? I'm actually, in the right side."

Santana's hand lit itself on fire and burnt Magneto's, he tried to retreat his hand, but she had him in a vicegrip.

Chaos broke free and everyone started fighting.

Santana was suddenly striken by a chair that came out of nowhere, forcing her to release his hand.

"Charming speech, _Santana, _I made no wrong choice by coming to talk to you. But you indeed made a wrong choice by saying you are in the right hand and burning my hand. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure you pay for this mistake. I have my ways, dear, and soon enough you'll have lost everything that is precious to you and you'll have no choice but joining my cause." His minions were already by his side and were levitating

"Oh, and remember, always watch your back, you don't know what may be coming for you. Or _hurling._" He chuckled loudly and just when she turned around, she was hit by a freakingly huge table (A/N: Ran out of ideas XD)

The world pounds as she hears Magneto's laugh and before she closes her eyes, she sees baby blue and finally, the world turns black.

* * *

I really hope you liked it :)


	6. The waking up

Hey! I told you I would update, so here it is.

Many thanks to Designer 101 for his/her observations, and I'm sorry if I made any mistake of sorts; I'll try to remember how it is but I'll avoid the catergories. Thanks again (:

So, with nothing more to say, please enjoy (and review, if you'd like).

* * *

Your head is pounding and your heart is beating a mile per second, your mouth is pasty and your body aches.

You notice all of that in the few moments after you wake up.

You manage to open your eyes and make the move to lift your hand to your forehead, but the movement is strained as a cool metal surrounds your wrist. You struggle once more until you realize there are other ways to get out. You feel your hand getting warmer and warmer until it is surrounded by fire. With just a touch, both handcuffs fall of and you grunt as the cold metal burns you lightly.

A red alarm goes off and you struggle to get out of the bed. Just when you stand up and finally disconnect yourself from the blood pressure monitor, the door creeks open.

You stand your ground and plant a feet in front of you.

You are susprised when your eyes see _her, _in her perfect self all beautiful and glorious._  
_

You can't help the smile that starts forming on your cheeks and she does the same too.

In a second, you're wrapped so tightly around each other you can hardly breathe.

But there's something odd in her, you can't feel her wings under your fingers but she pulls away and before you can do anything she kisses you, disrupting all your thoughts. But the kiss only reafirms it, she's aggressive and forceful and her lips bruise yours lightly. You pull away before anything else.

You struggle to catch your breath and she seems perfectly normal, there's even a smirk adorning her cheeks.

"Hey." you whisper finally finding your voice

"Hi." she says courtly and somewhat cold, but everything is gone when she gives you on of her perfect smiles

"I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but... what are we doing here?" you ask as you scan the room

"Oh, I forgot." she says trying to sound Brittany-like, but failing miserably and you wonder what is going on with her. "We have to go." she adds as she starts dragging you across the room towards the door

"Wait, what?" you ask dumbfoundedly as you try to slow down, but you are already out of the door

She silences you by putting a finger on your lips and you two start running as if your life depended on it; and it does, as you duck a substance that resembles Toad's spit.

And you are right as you see him sending attack after attack after you.

But there's something odd about him, too; his attacks don't seem as powerful as before and his aim is really bad.

You shake your head at the thought of it being on purpose and continue running.

You catch sight of the exit, an enormous wall with an equally enormous door. You smile as you stagger towards it, but then, you see a flash and Brittany's out of your side.

You stop dead in your tracks as you see Quicksilver holding her up.

"Surrender, if you want her to live." He warns as he holds him tightly to his chest

You are painfully aware that Brittany could break free if she wanted to, but you shrug it of as you clench your fists.

The ground starts shaking and Quick silver loses his footing; you proceed to surround him in what looks like a cocoon made of rocks.

You start running once again and take Brittany's hand while doing so, but she grips you so you can't move. You turn around and look at her, searching her eyes and expecting to see the love you long to, but you are met instead with emptiness.

Before you can ask what's wrong, a punch that comes out of nowhere knocks you off your feet.

You lie there helplessly and your heart stops as Brittany's whole body changes.

The last thing you see is Mystique and Quicksilver laughing and walking towards you.

* * *

I have no idea why I wrote this, but hey, I updated!

Hope it wasn't that sucky and that you liked it.


End file.
